A thousand years
by mausileinchen
Summary: When Nick and Jeff meet in their holidays, they feel a connection. To keep that connection alive while being away from each other again, they start writing letters. Their friendship grows and so do the boys… - a kid!NIFF fan fiction. I don't own Glee...
1. Prologue

Holidays in New York were something Jeff always really enjoyed. Every year his family went there for the New Years celebration at Time Square. And for Jeff, with his 10 years now, it was the best family tradition ever. When he woke up on the 31st December 2004, he was all excited. Soon 2005 would be there and he would see it all happen on Time Square. He woke up his sister Jennifer, who threw a pillow after him. "Jeff, let me sleep. We have to stay up late today. You should go back to bed as well!" she mumbled and Jeff just giggled. "I am way too excited to go to bed again!" He shouted and jumped on his side of the bed. Jennifer looked up at him. "Jeff, then please wake up Elise and leave me alone. I want to sleep some longer." Jeff just nodded, jumped of the bed and ran into the hallway of the hotel. Elise was the nanny of him and his sister. Jennifer was 14 already, but their parents still wanted to have someone with them both if anything would happen. So Jeff was usually around Elise all day and Jennifer tried to go away without her most of the times.

Jeff ran through the hallway and saw a young boy standing in front of one door, nearly crying. His dark hair was still bed hair and he looked like he was in his pajamas. Why was he standing in front of a closed door?

"Hey?" Jeff said and the boy looked up. "Are you okay?" The boy shook his head. "What's wrong?" Jeff asked and went closer. "My parents are still sleeping and I closed the door of the room and now I have to wait here until they wake up." The boy answered and let out a small sob. Jeff smiled at him. "You can come and join me and Elise and later we look if your parents are awake already!" He said and took the hand of the boy. "Come on!" The boy just looked confused, but followed Jeff to the door next to his own room. Jeff knocked and a quite "Come in!" came from inside the room. "Good morning Elise!" Jeff said while opening the door. "I brought us a guest." Elise was sitting in front of the desk in the room and looked up. She was probably writing a letter again. She had pen pals all around the world and Jeff always thought it was exciting to get mail from other countries. "Oh, hello young man!" Elise said and looked at the boy which was still holding Jeffs hand. "I am Elise. Just sit down on my bed and then you can tell me why you are with us, okay?" The boy just nodded and sat down on the bed. Jeff sat right next to him and kept one hand on his back, so he didn't start crying again. Somehow he thought he should calm down his guest.

"My name is Nick." The boy said and Jeff smiled. "And I was invited to join you by…" Nick looked at Jeff and didn't know what to say…Oh yeah; Jeff hadn't told him his name until now. "Jeff!" He just said and Nick smiled for a second. "I was invited to join you by Jeff. I closed my door and my parents are still sleeping, so I can't get inside again." Elise smiled at Nick and then at Jeff. "Yeah, that sounds like Jeff. Okay boys, what do you want to do while waiting that your parents wake up Nick?" Jeff and Nick looked at each other. "What did you do when we were coming inside, Elise?" Jeff asked and Elise smiled. "I wrote my pen pal in London, England. Why?" Nick smiled widely. "I come from London in England as well!" Nick said and Jeff looked at him like he was trying not to hug him. "Really?" Nick nodded. "Can you tell me all about it?"

Nick told Jeff a lot about London while Elise wrote a little more at her letter. Around 10 a.m. they tried to knock at the door of Nicks parents again and this time they were awake already. Elise told them what happened and they thanked her a lot. Jeff asked if they would come to Time Square today and when they nodded, he told Nick to meet him there at his usual spot.

Jeff couldn't wait for seeing Nick again. He was such a nice boy and they had talked all morning while waiting for Nicks parents to wake up. He still had so many questions about England and he wanted to tell Nick a lot about America as well, especially about Ohio, where Jeff was living with his parents. He was all excited to see the boy again. He now knew that Nick was 10 years as well and that the travel to New York was a present for the 15th wedding anniversary of his parents. First they planned to go alone, but Nick begged so long until they allowed him to join them. Jeff had to laugh about that fact, as his parents were traveling a lot because of their jobs and he always begged to join them as well. But they rarely allowed it.

When it was time for meeting Nick again, Jeff was jumping in his spot. "Can you see them, Elise?" he asked his nanny. She was standing next to him. His parents were talking to some people from their work and his sister was flirting with a guy at the other side of the street. Elise smiled. "Yeah, I can see Nicks' dad coming. Just wait a second, they'll be here soon!" Elise said and waved when Nicks' dad looked at her. Seconds later Nick was standing in front of Jeff. "Hey!" He said cheerful and Jeff smiled widely. "Hey, great that you came." Jeff responded. There was still a lot of time left until midnight, so Jeff asked Elise and Nicks' parents if they were allowed to walk around a bit. Nicks' parents were a bit worried, but Elise told them that Jeff was here every year and knew where to go and where not. So they all said okay and Jeff took Nicks hand and walked around with him a bit.

They looked at the advertisements of the musicals around and Jeff told Nick about his time at "The Lion King". He even sang him one of the songs he still remembered. They laughed a lot and had a lot of fun. Later that night Jeff asked Nick, what his New Years wish would be. Nick just blushed and didn't answer. "What's wrong Nick?" "You aren't allowed to tell the wish, it wouldn't come true then!" Nick said quietly. He really believed in that. "Oh, okay. Maybe it will come true tomorrow and then you can tell me!" Jeff smiled. "We will fly back home tomorrow!" Nick said. Jeff looked at him and his smile went away. "When?" he asked and Nick looked up. "12 p.m.." Nick answered and looked at the lights around him. "So we won't see us again, tomorrow?" Jeff sounded broken. His voice was only a whisper and Nick could see tears in his eyes. "I don't think so." Nick just answered and looked in Jeffs eyes. "But you know what?" He then said and sounded hopefully. Jeff just shook his head. "We can write letters. Like Elise is doing it with her friend from London. We can write each other letters and as soon as I am back in the USA we can meet. Or you come over to London and I'll show you my home!" Jeff seemed to think about Nicks words. "I never wrote a letter!" Jeff said then and Nick smiled. "Me neither. We can find out how it works together. And I am sure Elise will help you." "I need your address!" Nick took out a little notebook and wrote down his address. "Here you go, Jeff. Can I have yours as well?" Jeff nodded and wrote his address in Nicks notebook. They both sat in silence for a while, trying to enjoy their last hours together. "We should go back, the countdown will start soon!" Jeff stood up and helped Nick getting up as well.

When they came back to their parents, Elise and Jennifer, the countdown just started. Elise smiled at the boys while everyone was shouting out the seconds left until 2005…at 0 Nick turned around to Jeff and hugged him. "Happy New Year!" he shouted in Jeffs' ear and Jeff smiled. "Happy New Year, Nick!"


	2. Chapter 1

Jeff was sitting at his desk. His thoughts were still with Nick in New York. Even though he was sitting in Ohio again and had to prepare some stuff for school which would start again soon. His pad was lying on the desk and Jeff was starring on the empty page. Maybe he should finally write Nick a letter? Elise had brought him some photos she took in New York with him and Nick and he wanted to send them to Nick. Jeff starred at the blank page again and thought about what he could write. And then he just started and let the pen fly over the paper.

_January 2005_

Dear Nick,

Elise told me I should just grab my pen and some paper and write down what I think. She said that is the way of writing a letter. So that's what I'm doing right now. I am back in Ohio now but I still think a lot about New York, about New Years Eve and about you.

How are you? How was your flight? I really hope you arrived back home. I read the newspapers and no airplane crashed, so I hope your airplane made it to England safe as well. Tell me all about your flight when you answer, okay?

Since we have been back in Ohio Jennifer is driving us all crazy. She is missing this guy she was spending time with on Time Square. James or something like that. He lives in New York and now Jennifer really wants to go there again as soon as possible. Yeah, she tells us she is in love. But I am pretty sure it is just another crush of hers. She is always in love with some random guy. That's why I usually forget their names. It doesn't last long. I guess when I write you the next letter she'll have another guy she is in love with already. But we'll see.

Elise told me to write you that she sends you greetings. So now I did that as well. I wrote it down so I don't forget it. Now I can finally throw away that note. My desk is full with notes for school work and such. When I am going back to school tomorrow, I will have like no free time again. School is difficult at the moment. I have always been a good student and I want to keep that up, so I have to learn more and of course write good essays. Are you a good student?

Winter here is always crazy. We had snow yesterday and it is still there, but now the weather forecast says that there will be sun for the rest of the week, so I am pretty sure we won't have snow-free. I love being in the snow, but all my friends are doing stuff for school right now and I should do it as well. But to be honest with you: I really prefer writing a letter to you.

You remember the photos we took at Time Square? The ones of us being all happy and smiling? I will send you all the photos we took. I will put the one with us smiling and looking at each other into my locker for sure. Maybe you want to put it somewhere as well. I really hope you like the photos. They remind me of a great start of a New Year. 2005 will be totally awesome.

Nick, I am sorry, I have to go. I have to do some work for school before going to bed. I hope you will be happy when this letter arrives. I miss you.

Greetings from your friend,

Jeff

Jeff sighed as he ended the letter and put the paper together with the photos in an envelope Elise gave him earlier. She said she would take it to the post office tomorrow, if Jeff would have finished it by then. So Jeff brought Elise the letter, who just smiled at Jeff and promised him to send it via Airmail, so it would be faster.

Nicks first week of school was as terrible as always. He hated going there. It was a private school and all the boys were arrogant and all the girls were bitchy. His uniform was kind of ugly and the food in school wasn't good as well. Nick sighed. He hated school. The only good thing was the learning part and the big library that his private school had to offer. But now it was Friday and he was allowed to go home and stay in his room for 2 days. Not leaving his house for 2 days seemed like a good thing for Nick. Finally reading without being disturbed every 5 minutes and just relaxing a little.

When he opened the front door of the house, the maid Charlene, which Nick called Charly, was standing in the hall, smiling at him. "What's up, Charly?" Nick asked and Charly laughed. They both knew that Nick normally wouldn't say "What's up?". "I've got a surprise for you. It was in the mail today." Charly said, her smile widening while speaking. "A surprise?" Nick didn't know what that could be. "You remember the boy you met New Years Eve? The guy you told me about since you have been back?" Nick nodded. "You got a letter from him!" Charly waved with the envelope in her hand, but he didn't move. He just watched her and it seemed like he didn't believe her. "Here, see yourself. Jeffrey Sterling is the senders' name." Nick ran over to Charly and took the envelope out of her hands. It was his handwriting, it had an American stamp on it and it was his address on the Sender. Nick just smiled and hugged Charly for a second. "Thank you!" He said and ran up the stairs into his room. This totally made his day.

He closed his door behind him and sat down in front of his desk. He has never gotten a letter, especially not from someone not living in England. He carefully looked at the envelope before opening it. The first thing he saw was a photo. He took it out of the envelope and looked at it. It was Jeff and him sitting on the ground, both with a smile on their face and looking at each other. He loved this photo from the first second he saw it. Then he looked at the other photos in the envelope before he finally read the letter.

Right after reading the letter his smile was even wider. Jeff had a photo of New Years Eve in his locker. A picture with Nick. Nick felt like his smile would never disappear again. This made him happy. Before thinking too long he took out a pad and started to write his answer to Jeff.

_January 2005_

Dear Jeff,

Our maid Charly was waiting with your letter for me today. When I came home from school, she was all happy and gave it to me. Thank you so much. You made my day. The first week of school is over now and I am already sure that I want this school year to end. But I'll tell you about this later. First I wanted to thank you for the photos. One of them, I don't know which one yet, will get a place in my locker as well. Maybe all if I can't decide. I don't have other photos to put there, so there would be enough space for all of them. But it would be kind of creepy, wouldn't it?

So tell me, does Jennifer have another crush now? Or is she still deeply in love with this guy from New York? No one here is ever in love so no rumors about that for you, I am sorry. The only singles here are Charly and I. I, personally, don't plan to change this and Charly isn't really in a good situation to change it. Can I tell you a secret? I guess you'll never tell my parents so I can tell you: Charly is a lesbian. My parents aren't allowed to know because we both don't know how they would react. She told me a year ago when she was having a bad night and I heard her crying. Charly is our maid, you know, we should not share such a deep friendship. But she is only 24, so not really that much older than me, and she is here since I was 4 years old. She lives in our house and has always been here, no matter where my parents are. So we both became friends. I had a nanny when I was younger, but that was only another way for spending some money. I always played with Charly when I was back at home, no matter if there was a nanny or not. So as soon as my parents realized that (and I have to say it took a while), they fired the nanny and I was allowed to stay home alone with Charly. But what I wanted to say: No potential lovers here. Sorry.

The flight back home was nice. I slept most of the time. It was a calm flight and no, we didn't crash. Luckily. We would have crashed right into the ocean. And I am not a good swimmer.

I am okay, thank you for asking. How are you? My manners aren't really good right now. I should have asked that at the beginning. But okay. How was your first week of school? When you get this letter I guess the second week is over already as well. So tell me about your school time. Was it nice to see your friends again? I don't have friends on my school. It is a private school and the boys are all arrogant and the girls are bitchy. So I don't really fit into their circles. I am more of a loner, I guess. But I don't mind. When it is like this I can concentrate on my school work and don't have to worry about something else occupying my mind.

Please tell Elise a big Thank you for her greetings and all the best greetings back. I am so happy that she told you how to write a letter. Tell her Thank you for that as well!

Winter here is never really crazy. We didn't have real snow this winter. I have to confess I don't really miss it. I am usually a really clumsy person when it comes to snow. One year we had a lot of snow and I was sliding around and I slipped…and was landing on my back. It hurt for weeks. So I really don't miss the snow. I miss summer and autumn. My favorite season is autumn. It is funny to see the trees changing colors.

Oh, I should be writing an essay right now, but I decided to write you a letter first. When I got yours I immediately felt like answering it, so I used this feeling and sat down and wrote to you, just as you can see. After that there will still be enough time for my essay. A whole weekend. What are your plans for the next weekend? I will stay inside and enjoy some nice tea and a good book. Maybe I'll read the first Harry Potter book again. I just love these books.

I really hope that you are right and that 2005 will be totally awesome. Until now it was really lame but I got your letter today so I should stop complaining.

My parents are in Dublin right now. I don't know when they come back. They left on Wednesday, so I guess they'll be back today or tomorrow. But I can never be sure. They never tell me when they come home so I won't make unannounced parties. I am not quite sure if they understand that I am 10 and not 16. All parties I would like to make are with nothing but juice and maybe a Disney movie marathon. But for that I would need friends, right?

I guess my weekend will end with a Disney movie marathon alone or with Charly. I am in the right mood for The Lion King right now.

I don't know if you are interested in this, but I am sending you a photo of my school. I cut it out of the school newspaper which comes monthly. On the front page you can always see a photo of a part of the school and on the first page with text you can always see this photo and a description of our school and of the newspaper. If you want I can send you a whole newspaper next time. Just let me know. Sometimes there are photos of the students inside. I wasn't inside the paper for a long time as I didn't join clubs this year. But maybe next year.

Okay, I guess I will end up know. I hope I didn't disturb you with my letter. I will wait patiently for your answer.

Greetings from London,

Nick

Nick closed the envelope he had borrowed from the office of his dad and ran downstairs again. "Charly, I need to go to the post office. Do you want to join me?" Charly just smiled and went to get her coat and her scarf. "You already wrote back?" She asked when she came back and Nick nodded. "Of course. I couldn't let him wait. I can show you photos of us later. He has sent me some." Charly smiled and linked her arm with Nicks. "So, young boy, let's leave!" And they both went out of the door to get this letter on its way to Jeff.


End file.
